


Motherings and Misunderstandings

by sweetreverie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cursed Lilith, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherly Lilith, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Raven beast Lilith, eda is way too stressed out for this, she is a big dumb mama bird, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetreverie/pseuds/sweetreverie
Summary: Upon turning, her only worry had been locating one person. Amity. Though in this form names didn’t matter - Amity was her chick, her baby. A part of her knew that her baby was off on some type of journey, inspiring fear in the beast’s heart. Amity was too young to be without her. Who would feed her? Care for her? She’d decided immediately that she’d hunt and locate her baby.King had been the easiest prey to grab.
Relationships: Amity Blight & King, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 45
Kudos: 422





	Motherings and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> A few items of business - 
> 
> First, this is just a fun little piece that had been running around my brain. It is set slightly in the future and is slightly AU. I know Dana said that Lilith and Amity aren't close but... we're ignoring that here. I love Dana, but she can pry this dynamic from my cold, dead hands. I was inspired by all of the Owl mom Eda works with Owlet Luz, so I created Raven mom Lilith and Chick Amity. Chick isn't quite as cute as owlet, but we're doing our best. 
> 
> Second, because I know people will ask, yes I am still working on the All The Moments That Made You Mine series. Part three is in the final stages right now. You'll be reading it soon! Just have a little bit of patience! Believe me when I say that I want to post it just as much as you want to read it. 
> 
> Lastly, if you don't like Lilith then obviously this will not be for you. I ask that you please click off now. No bad vibes in my comments section. 
> 
> Now, onto the story! I hope you like it!

“Lily! Lily, no! Do  _ not  _ eat King!” 

Eda couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so physically active. She thought keeping up with Luz was hard, but it was nothing like chasing after a freshly transformed Lilith. Especially not one who’d only shifted once before this. 

Her words fell on deaf ears as Lilith spread her wings and began to fly in the opposite direction of the Owl House. King let out a shriek, dangling from Lilith’s mouth by his foot. He couldn’t remember how he ended up in this situation. One second he was chasing after Lilith, who’d suddenly transformed, and the next she was carrying him off like a piece of meat. The ravenbeast paid no mind to either of them, intent on one goal and one goal only. 

_ Find chick. Chick could be starving.  _

Upon turning, her only worry had been locating one person. Amity. Though in this form names didn’t matter - Amity was her chick, her baby. A part of her knew that her baby was off on some type of journey, inspiring fear in the beast’s heart. Amity was too young to be without her. Who would feed her? Care for her? She’d decided immediately that she’d hunt and locate her baby. 

King had been the easiest prey to grab. 

The rational part of her brain that told her King was a friend had been silenced. It was pure instinct that kept her going. And it was slowly leading her to The Knee, where Amity, Luz, Gus, and Willow had spent the day. Her keen sense of smell was mapping out the route as she went. 

_ Chick is close.  _

Leaning to one side, gliding on the wind, The Knee was slowly becoming larger. A mix of relief and anticipation fueled Lilith. She beat her wings harder, causing herself to speed up. 

On the ground of The Knee, the children were wrapped in their warm clothes, talking around a fire they’d built. Their smiling faces were flushed from the cold and delight. They’d spent the day practicing spells and having fun, something that they’d been missing for some time. 

“Amity, where did you get your training wand? I’ve never seen that in the stores before.” Willow remarked, sitting next to Gus around the fire. 

“Oh, uh, it was Ed and Em’s first. Mother didn’t see the point in buying a new one when this still worked fine.” Amity said. It looked like the admission almost pained her, but she looked relieved when no judgemental looks were aimed her way. 

“Sounds like my mom!” Luz piped up with a smile, “We have a lawn mower that’s been around longer than I have. It’s twenty years old, but mami won’t get another one until it dies.” 

“What is a lawn...mover?” Gus asked. 

“Lawn  _ mower.  _ When your grass gets too tall, you use a machine with a fast, spinny-blade to cut it.” 

“Ohh.” All of them let out, looking slightly less confused than before. 

Luz was slowly introducing them to human items and explaining them in a way they’d understand. She tried to stay away from dangerous ones, though, since she knew they’d catch Eda’s attention. And she  _ really  _ didn’t want to watch her mentor accidentally slice off her arm or something, even if she would be fine. 

“Hey guys, what is that?” 

Gus’s voice made them all look to him, only to shift their gazes to where he was pointing. In the sky was a dark-colored blob. A dark-colored blob that was rapidly approaching them and looking more like a bird with each second. 

“Luz… that isn’t…” 

“Uh, I think it is.” 

The four of them looked to each other, all sharing the same thought.  _ Why the heck is Lilith flying this way? And why is she in her cursed form?  _ None of them could come up with a good answer. Instead, they picked up their scattered belongings and threw them into their tent, so Lilith would have a place to land. 

Despite only having flown once before, her landing was surprisingly smooth. Her gaze instantly focused on the children. Luz stood in the very front, Amity, Gus, and Willow behind her. The raven beast didn’t look angry or threatening, but Luz knew how quickly it could change. She just hoped that the woman could understand her. 

“Luz!” King exclaimed, attempting to wiggle out of Lilith’s grasp. 

“Lilith, what are you doing? Why do you have King?” Luz asked in a faux confident tone. 

The raven beast tilted her head to one side, as if trying to understand what the young girl was saying. Luz took this as a good sign. But before she could attempt to do anything else, a wind blew from behind her, making Lilith’s gaze focus behind her. 

_ My chick is safe!  _

With a gentleness that surprised Luz, Lilith pushed her aside, so she could get to Amity. The large beast placed King at Amity’s feet like a present, nuzzling the girl with a low coo. It sounded almost like a purr. Her feathers tickled the girl’s cheeks, causing her to let out a few giggles. During the moment, King had attempted to crawl over to Luz without being seen. Lilith let out a growl at the action. And picking him up, she placed him back down in front of Amity. 

“I can take King for you…” Luz offered in her cheery voice, stepping in between them and attempting to pick up King herself. As soon as she did, Lilith bared her teeth, letting out a sinister growl. All of them froze. 

_ Food for chick.  _

She snatched the little demon back once more. This time, she placed him in Amity’s arms, placing a claw between the girl and her friends so that none of them would attempt to take King again. The green-haired witch looked curiously at her friends. She had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. 

“Lilith, why did you bring me King?” Amity asked, looking up at the large raven beast. 

To everyone’s shock, Lilith seemed to actually  _ understand  _ Amity. After asking the question, she’d nudged at the demon with a wing, lightly gnashing her teeth in demonstration. 

“You want me to-? No, no I’m not going to  _ eat  _ him!” 

The idea had Amity looking panicked. Why would Lilith want her to eat King? The refusal of the ‘meal’ Lilith provided made her puff her feathers. A growl escaped her throat, though it was significantly different than any of the others. It sounded almost… scolding? 

“King is our friend, not food! See? Friend!” The girl said, pretending to dance with the little demon, who was surprisingly okay with it. Gus and Willow tried to stifle their laughter from behind her. 

Luz, however, had snuck off with Amity’s IRaven to call Eda. She picked up on the third ring. 

“Hey kid, unless this is an emergency, you’re going to have to wait. I’m in the middle of a situation.” Eda’s strained tone came through the raven’s beak. 

“Would that situation have anything to do with Lilith trying to feed King to Amity?” Luz asked. 

Silence. 

“ _ Damn it,”  _ Eda swore, “I wondered why the heck she wanted to eat him when we just had lunch. This makes a lot more sense.” 

“Eda, why is she trying to make Amity eat him? What about that makes sense to you!?” 

“Lilith sees Amity like her baby. Her little raven chick. She thinks she needs to mother her and keep her fed so nothing bad happens. It’s like that time I tried to feed you a giant worm.” 

“Aw, Eda, you see me as your baby?” Luz gushed, “That’s so cute!” 

“Kid, first of all - gross. Second, you need to get King away from there.” 

“What? Why? Amity won’t actually eat him, it’s fine!” 

“If she doesn’t eat him, Lilith will try to… break up the meal  _ for her. _ ” Eda’s stressed tone emphasized. 

“Oh. So… how am I supposed to get King away from them without Lilith trying to kill me?” Luz asked slowly. 

“I don’t know, kid, make something up? Try appealing to her motherly instincts? I don’t care, just stall long enough for me to get there with the elixir. You’re clever enough to come up with something.” 

“Okay! Be safe, wear your jacket, don’t fly too dangerously-” Luz began, before the call cut out. Eda had hung up on her. It wasn’t the first time, but it still made Luz roll her eyes. 

Amity was still attempting to show Lilith that King wasn’t food. Unsuccessfully. The beast was tapping one of her claws on the ground in an impatient gesture, giving her a look. She’d come to check on her chick, and here she was, refusing to eat the perfectly fine meal she’d brought. 

_ It’s too big. She’s very tiny. Make it easier to eat.  _

The thought struck her, her whole mood changing. Impatience was replaced with a worried, yet understanding demeanor. One that made no sense to Amity. Lilith attempted to grab King from her, intent on making it easier for her chick to eat. Luz turned around just in time, eyes wide with panic. 

“Hey, Amity, isn’t it cold?” Luz blurted, loudly. 

“Huh?” Amity asked. She had no idea what that meant or how it was at all relevant to what was happening here. King was about to become raven food and Luz was talking about the weather? 

“ _ Isn’t it cold?”  _ Luz emphasized. She darted her eyes back and forth from King to Lilith, who’d suddenly stopped to look at Amity, letting out worried chirps. 

It clicked. 

“Oh, yeah! It’s freezing out here! I’m  _ sooo  _ cold!” 

Amity rubbed her arms over her jacket, pretending to shiver and chatter her teeth. Loudly. It did just the trick. Lilith dropped King, moving quickly to wrap the girl up in her wings, cooing and nudging at the girl comfortingly. 

_ It’s so cold. Baby is freezing! _

King took off towards Luz the second he was free. He stopped when the girl mouthed ‘ _ hide’  _ and ran into the line of trees instead. Gus and Willow went with him as quietly as they could. Luckily for them, Amity kept up her act until they had been given a minute or so to get away. She finally relaxed. A fact that pleased Lilith greatly. 

Amity was struck by how comfortable Lilith was. Her feathers acted as a great insulator for heat and felt like leaning into a soft cushion. She let herself nuzzle into Lilith’s cursed form, much like the witch had nuzzled her previously. It earned her a purr. 

The content atmosphere that’d been created didn’t last, however. As soon as the threat of her baby freezing had passed, Lilith became acutely aware of King’s absence. She became aware of everyone’s absence. Everyone except Luz. 

Since she was the only one who had tried to interfere earlier, Lilith saw her as the only reasonable culprit of stealing her prey. Suddenly, Amity felt a loss of warmth, opening her eyes to see Lilith snarling at Luz. Luz was backing up right into a tree. 

Panic flooded Amity’s senses. She couldn’t let Lilith hurt Luz. She moved quickly, putting herself in between the two, just as Lilith went to swipe at the girl. The sudden change made the beast let out a startled shriek as she stopped her claw’s momentum. 

_ Chick could have been hurt! _

Gently, Lilith grabbed the young witch by the back of her jacket, lifting her away from where Luz was. She didn’t want her baby in the middle of this. It was far too dangerous. She set Amity down and went to turn back, only to find an unexpected weight on one of her claws. Amity had wrapped herself around her leg. 

The raven beast tried to pull her chick off of her leg, first by the uniform and then by pushing her away. Amity refused to budge. She knew if she were to let go, then Lilith would wrongly hurt Luz. Those actions would stick with the woman. Luz and Lilith actually got along quite well, and she knew how much the human meant to her sister. Even if it wasn’t serious, any harm that came to Luz would haunt the witch. 

Lilith let out an annoyed growl, still trying to remove Amity from her leg. This was the worst time for her chick to play games. She had business to take care of. When going to push the girl away, her feathers tickled Amity’s neck, causing her to let go on accident. She realized her mistake a few seconds too late. Lilith had already moved away, once again advancing on Luz. 

As Lilith began to raise her claw and open her mouth to snarl, she found herself immobilized. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Eda’s voice rang out, before she launched an elixir into her sister’s mouth as she flew by. And releasing Lilith from her immobilization, she instinctively chomped down on the vial in her mouth. 

A few seconds later the raven beast was gone, leaving a frazzled Lilith in its place. She looked down at herself, then her surroundings, then back down at herself. The bottom of her dress was ripped and dirty. Her examination was cut short as she felt her stomach roll, promptly throwing up the elixir bottle. 

“Good gods, what happened?” She asked, her voice hoarse. 

“You went all raven beast on us and then tried to feed King to your kid.” Eda explained, looking annoyed, but the side of her mouth turned up into a bit of a smile. 

“Oh…” 

“Yeah. The raven beast is a big softie who only worries about her baby chick.” Eda teased, making Luz giggle behind her. 

“Shut up, Edalyn.” Lilith muttered as her face went red. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Lily, it’s kinda cute. Though it’d be cuter if you hadn’t tried to disembowel my kid in the process.” 

“I  _ what?  _ Did I really? Luz, I apologize.” 

“Don’t worry about it. You weren’t you, plus I’m fine! No scratches or anything!” Luz said proudly, twirling so they could see that Lilith hadn’t done anything. 

“Still. I apologize.” 

“Eda, is that you? Is it safe to come out?” King’s voice came from the trees. 

“Yeah, King! Lily’s back to normal!” 

Gus and Willow walked out, King cradled like a baby in Gus’ arms. He had his arms propped behind his head to look more relaxed. As if he hadn’t been nearly eaten minutes ago. Catching sight of Lilith, he squeaked a little, narrowing his eyes nervously. 

“I apologize, King, for trying to make you into a meal.” Lilith said honestly, still blushing. 

“It’s fine. I would have stopped you before then anyway, the king of demons is nobody's prey!” 

They all laughed. King was definitely fine if he was back to making dramatic declarations. Lilith let out a relieved breath, having been worried that she’d scarred the demon. He’d been the first to accept her when she’d come to the Owl House and she didn’t want to sever the small connection they’d made. 

“So, kiddo, you relieved you didn’t have demon for dinner?” Eda asked Amity. 

“Definitely. I can’t imagine he’d taste very good, no offense, King.” 

“None taken!” 

“Was it weird having to deal with crazy raven mom?” The owl lady joked, making Amity smile. 

“It was… strange, but not unpleasant…” Amity admitted. 

All of them shared a nod, Lilith and Amity sharing a look. The younger witch tucked herself into Lilith’s side shyly. Something that the woman accepted with delight. Running a gentle hand through the girls hair, Lilith had to stifle a smile as she looked at the girl. 

_ My little chick. _

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews for a poor little writer? Any at all?


End file.
